


如此露营

by di91di



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/di91di/pseuds/di91di
Summary: Tony和Thor之间基情四射的火花。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Camp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389551) by [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse). 



> 此为译文，原作者：【AnonEhouse】  
> 原文链接：【So Camp】http://archiveofourown.org/works/389551/chapters/638839?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_99911292

“你TM是在逗我？”Tony看着刚刚扔到自己怀里一卷迷彩色不明物体，而始作俑者，伟大的美国队长·Steve Rogers·无畏的领袖·复仇者联盟领导人【1】，正挂着一张一贯的严肃脸看着Tony。

 

在Tony来得及反应之前，嘴巴就先一步背叛了大脑：“我不。”

 

Steve的严肃脸立刻变成了“我很严肃的确定脸”，但其实这和“我很严肃的失望脸”区别不大；而后者，每次Tony看到，都会觉得有个Howard的背后灵正从Steve身后皱紧眉头的盯着自己，在这个星光明媚没见太阳的一大早，Tony最不需要的就是这个。

 

于是Tony试验性的戳了戳怀里那一坨，没有爆炸、没有弹出式恶作剧，甚至连“哔”声都没有，“所以，这到底是什么？”

 

“半个帐篷。”Steve一边回答一边转身，然后抓起另外一个迷彩色——，管他是什么，扔给了Clint。

 

“半个帐篷？好吧，就算是整个帐篷又怎么样？不过是彩色大写的的零食中心，好心的提醒野熊们‘嘿！快来，这有好吃多汁又鲜美的食物’。”说完，Tony又戳了戳怀里纹丝不动的半个帐篷，“给我半小时，我能给你一整个帐篷，而且是抗熊级别的。”

 

“我们要在15分钟内出发，晚上在营地过夜，就像我们上周讨论的。”

 

“我可不记得有这种讨论！”

 

Steve转过身，双手抱胸的看着Tony：“因为你已经连续6次缺席了例会。如果你想行使你的投票权，你得在现场，然后才能投票。”

 

“我才不信民主投票那一套，我是个自由的无政府主义！”

 

Steve无奈的叹了口气：“当然，我知道。”

 

见鬼，又是这种失望的表情，“好吧，好吧，但为什么是半个帐篷？”

 

“因为我们会进行配对，你必须和另一个人一起才能过夜。”

 

“难道只有我一个觉得这个玩法很下流？不是说我对下流有什么意见，但是在树林里？认真的？那太刺人了。”

 

Thor拿起一个比Tony的包大了一倍的包，开心的走到Tony身边：“我就是你的搭档”，然后用巨大的手掌拍了拍Tony的后背，但放轻了力道不至于让Tony身体踉跄，“我会保护你的，不用担心野熊。”

 

Tony无奈，只能妥协：“我能带上战甲吗？”然后Tony就成了房间里所有人注视的焦点，“好吧，我想是‘不行’，那么一罐热咖啡？”

 

******************************************************************

 

“我们明早在这个空地集合”，Steve愉快的宣布道。

Tony愤愤不平的看着站在一堆杂草中间依旧无损英雄气概和利落外表的美国队长，大概现在和护林熊【2】来一段“保护森林，人人有责”的宣传广告也毫无问题；而可怜的Tony呢？完全没有时间打理他帅气的小胡子，或者梳一下头发，甚至Tony强烈怀疑自己穿错了鞋，简直就像某种风餐露宿的苦行僧。

Tony凄凄惨惨的目送Steve和Natasha有说有笑的走向树林，而Clint和Bruce则……谁知道，但神箭手和Hulk总归不用担心野熊。

 

“真是非常棒的一天！”Thor开心的说道，然后挺起胸膛大步流星走向一个斜坡，当然——那里完全没有路。

 

Tony整了整肩上的半个帐篷快步跟上Thor，“你打算去哪？”

 

“找一个高地！”

 

“我们必须走这条路用这种方式吗？嗷！”Tony踩上了一坨……很好，这一点都不恶心！“我一般都是用飞的，而不是爬的！”

 

Thor听见，转身给了Tony一个八颗牙的笑容，“好队长没说不准我用妙尼尔。”

 

Tony看了看Thor腰间的锤子，又一点一点把视线转回Thor脸上，坏笑道：“那我们还等什么？”

 

******************************************************************

 

“Yooooooooo！”Tony兴奋的大喊回荡在山谷，这无聊的一天终于有件能让Tony兴奋的事情了。Thor稳稳的搂着Tony的腰，用妙尼尔带着两人升空，直到尖尖的针叶都变成了两人脚下大片的松林，鼻尖是Thor混合了金属和阳光的味道，耳旁是Thor爽朗的大笑，Tony甚至能感觉到Thor大笑时每一块肌肉的震颤。

 

终于两人降落在了一块平缓光滑的巨石上，Tony能看到绵延起伏的好几英里外的景色，于是Tony张开双臂：“啊——，我是世界之王！”

 

“你让我想起了我弟弟。”

 

Tony突然一下收回了双臂，转身看着Thor：“啥？”

 

“不，不，我指的是好的方面。”说着大个子把Tony拉进一个亲密的拥抱。

额……好吧，没事，Tony想，这只是个暖烘烘热乎乎又舒服的拥抱，除了可能大概稍微有那么一点超出地球人友情的亲密，但万一有熊呢，我还指望Thor和它们玩摔跤呢。

“我们曾经很亲近，Loki和我。”说完，Thor松开怀抱让Tony站好。

 

然后吻了他。

 

嘴对嘴那种。

 

还有舌头。

 

过了几分钟，Tony终于想起推开Thor，抹了抹嘴问道：“这个就是，你知道像地球的握手那种，Asgard式的好兄弟礼仪吗？我完全能理解的。”

 

Thor歪了歪头，看起来有点迷惑：“我听说你很擅长性，就和Loki一样，在我们一起享受性之前你还需要什么正式的仪式吗？”

 

“Well，不，不是那种，虽然共进晚餐会很棒。”

 

“我马上回来！”说完，Thor轮着他的锤子就消失了。

 

Tony眨了眨眼，“我觉得……”，然后Tony看了看周围，没有路，没有树，除了一块光秃秃的巨石什么都没有。

“嘿！我就在这。”Tony咚的一下把半个帐篷卸在地上，一屁股坐在上面，“Huh。”

 

******************************************************************

 

Tony不确定目前为止Thor已经打破了多少条 “露营游戏”的规则了，但管他的呢，毕竟用闪电魔法生的火烤的野猪实在太美味了。

夕阳斜斜的挂在地平线上，斑驳的光线已经失去了灼人的热度，Tony往浑身散发着热量的Thor那边靠了一些，虽然这个靠法对还温热的空气来说有点夸张。

“你变凉了”，Thor感受到接触部分有些低的温度，抽出一只大手快速摩擦Tony后背，然后轻轻拍了拍：“我们应该先把过夜的地方准备好。”

 

“好主意”，Tony站起身，低头看了看被自己当成坐垫的迷彩帐篷，伸脚踢了两下：“你知道这玩意怎么搭吗？”

 

“昨天晚上的例会说过，我们还喝了咖啡和小果塔饼。”

 

“噢，我都错过了什么！”Tony边说边开始解开，拉开，或者说扯开地上的包裹，里面有三根长杆和四个矮桩，但没有使用说明，Tony还在包裹中间找到一个装满水的水壶和一包辣味豆子的即食口粮【3】，于是Tony立刻从一堆大包小包里找到了口粮的加热包【3】，其他东西则被全都无情的抛弃到了另一边。

 

“别碰那个，我想那个不在日内瓦公约【4】里(Geneva Convention，Convention:大型会议)。”

 

“什么大会？我们以后要去那个大会吗？”Thor正拿着一把不知道从哪变出来的一把重型匕首正在剥野猪皮。

 

“不是”，Tony研究着手里的口粮加热包，“铁，镁，钠。低浓度，根据室外温度状况，可用于暖手或加热其他物品”，一秒内Tony就在脑子过了一遍加热原理的方程式，但是——Tony把迷彩色的帐篷布完整的平铺在地上，然后，就没有然后了：“这个……我完全没辙。”

 

Thor笑了笑，抛开手里的兽皮，抓起地上布料：“这个不难”，挥了几下妙尼尔，用风清出一块干净的地方，然后在一分钟内，用锤子把两块帐篷和其他零件就组装好了。

 

“真是家务勤杂外出野营必备用品，不是吗？我能摸摸你锤子吗？”

 

“你知道，如果你可以，你能直接让他飞到（释放在）你手里。”【5】

 

“黄色笑话？Thor！你又被Clint教坏了！我之前警告过你。”

 

Thor爽朗的大笑出声，“你可以摸我的妙尼尔，那么我能摸摸你胸前那个漂亮的发光体吗？”

 

Tony有些犹豫：“你得小心点，好吗？我没带备用的。”

 

Thor把野猪扔到一边钻到帐篷里：“Tony，我会对你的心脏非常小心的，快进来，我们可以相互取暖。”

 

******************************************************************

 

Tony看着Thor，准确说是一个躺着的全裸的Thor，一个人就占了2/3个帐篷，“Hmm……我想我应该给后勤处提供一点Stark基本小技术的升级。”

 

Tony一件一件的扒光了自己的衣服，趴在Thor身上：“你一直都这么热吗？”

 

Thor的手爬上Tony的背：“你一直都这么冷吗？”

 

“我天生冷血，Honey”，说完Tony不轻不重的咬了一下Thor的喉结，然后撑起身子，前倾着舔上Thor的唇，身体赤裸部分熨帖的热度让Tony简直舒服得想叹息，当然还有两人相贴的那个部位。

 

Thor两只手都搂着Tony的屁股，半揉捏半支撑任帮助Tony在自己身上作怪：“我喜欢你温度，很舒服。”

 

“是的，很舒服！”Tony本能的加快了频率：“你不会喷出金子【6】或者变成天鹅什么的吧？”

 

Thor忍不住大笑出声，用力的向上顶胯：“我想不会，你总是在做爱的时候说话吗？”

 

“不，唔——”，Tony忍不住呻吟出声，又加快了运动的频率，Thor的温度变得更加炽热，鼻尖充满了Thor特有的浓烈如阳光的味道，Tony觉得自己的头发似乎正在漂浮，甚至能听到两人之间强烈静电的爆裂声。

 

Thor空出一只手滑向Tony胸前的反应堆，Tony发出一声短促的急呼，Tony应该没有任何感觉的，那里没有皮肤，没有神经，只有一块冰冷的金属，但他的确感觉到了：“就像那样，再做一次！”

 

Thor的另一只手牵着Tony的手抓住自己的妙尼尔：“Tony，抓住它！抚摸它！”

 

Tony手掌摩挲着妙尼尔粗犷的纹路，那感觉……就像……“AHH！YES！”

一瞬间，Tony感觉身体仿佛被巨大的电流贯通，全身都充满了电流，在这巨大快感冲击下，Tony一下颤抖着射了出来，Tony能清楚感觉到Thor放在自己反应堆上的手，也能感觉到反应堆的状态，正在发光，强烈的、明亮的、蓝白色的光，甚至自己的皮肤、骨头和血管都发出了同样的光芒。

 

Thor大喊着什么，但那听起来一点都不像人的声音，反而更像打雷的低鸣，Thor用一只手紧紧勒住Tony，直到终于放松下来，重重的靠回地上，发出一声餍足的叹息。

 

Tony把脑袋趴在Thor身上，调整了一个更舒服的姿势。

 

******************************************************************

 

“是的”，Steve和Natasha一边谈论这什么一边走进空地，“昨天的雷暴真是声势惊人，但是我看见…Um…”

Steve止住了话题，敏锐的发现了有什么不同寻常，他看了一圈其他复仇者，Clint和Bruce正坐在一截断木上盯着Tony；Thor正在……哼着一首Tony喜欢的重金属歌曲，无所事事的挥着锤子，也在盯着Tony；而Tony，正盘坐在一块石头上，没穿上衣，脸正对着太阳？

 

“Tony，发生了什么？”

 

“我只是想换个造型”，Tony轻快的说道，还用手拨了拨脑袋上爆炸般的小卷发。

 

“我不是在说你的头发！”

 

“噢，是这个”，Tony低头看了看自己的胸口，反应堆正荡漾出一圈一圈彩虹色的光芒，“Thor和我昨晚发明了一种新元素，因为Thorium（钍）已经有了，所以我们决定叫这个‘Tonium’。”说完，还咧开嘴附赠Steve一枚Thor式八颗白牙大笑。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

【1】复仇者联盟领导人，原文是Herding Avenger Cats，herd是兽群的意思，原意是：复仇猫联盟。原文非常萌，感觉队长是鸡妈妈，管着一群鸡飞狗跳的猫咪，但是这边如果直接写复仇猫联盟感觉又有点突兀，而且出戏，所以我还译成了复仇者联盟，找不到合适的译法 _(:зゝ∠)_

 

【2】Smokey Bear

防火护林熊(美国林业局用于森林防火标志和广告的标记)

 

【3】MRE

MRE，Meals Ready-to-Eat缩写，即食口粮，部队野战口粮

MRE heater，即食口粮加热包，一种塑料袋一包一包的东西，用来加热MRE，不用明火。

英文解释：Heat your MRE pouches safely and quickly without fire

 

【4】Geneva Convention——日内瓦公约，Convention有大会的意思，Thor不知道日内瓦公约，所以后面会问要去哪里开会。

 

【5】双关，原文：If you are worthy, you may make it come to your hand.

前文在说锤子，锤子因为形状，所以也指那个部位，Come是射的意思，Make it come to your hand 就是射在手里，也可以说锤子会自动飞到手里，黄色笑话【Thor被肥啾带坏啦，(*/ω＼*)】

 

【6】原文：come in a shower of gold，因为Thor是神，所以Tony问他射出来的的精子是不是金子(*/ω＼*)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. What good is /does……
> 
> 有什么好
> 
> 原句：What good is half a tent? Actually, what good is a whole tent?
> 
> 翻译：半个帐篷能干嘛？实际上，一个帐篷又能干嘛？
> 
> 例句：
> 
> Jesus said, "What good is it for a man to gain the whole world, yet forfeit his soul?"
> 
> 耶稣说：“一个人为了赢得整个世界而丧失自己的灵魂会是什么好事儿吗？”
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. Clearing
> 
> We'll meet back here in this clearing tomorrow morning.
> 
> 这里的Clearing指的是空地
> 
>  
> 
> 3\. Throw back his shoulders
> 
> 挺起胸膛，打起精神的意思；固定搭配
> 
> Thor threw back his shoulders and began stridingup a slope where there wasn't a path.
> 
> Thor挺起胸膛，大步流星的走向一个根本没有路的斜坡。


End file.
